We Could Always Just Cuddle
by lousiemcdoogle
Summary: A collection of unrelated drabbles, based around the hugs/cuddles meme on Tumblr. AMAZING cover art by dtrekker!
1. Platonic

**A/N: Because the Hugs/Cuddles Meme on Tumblr was too adorable to ignore. There will be 20 drabbles (I'm trying to keep them to less than 500 words each) although if you can think of a type of hug that isn't on the list, I'm open to doing more. Also, I'm literally going to update as I write, so hopefully this will be done quickly ;-) **

**Castle belongs to Andrew Marlowe and ABC. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while ;-) **

* * *

**1. Platonic**

* * *

He watched a drop of condensation make the short trip down the side of his tumbler, adding to the ring of water slowly soaking into the aged wood of the table top. It had been a hell of a few weeks- breaking up with Gina, kissing Kate undercover, pretending it never happened, and then today...

He downed the last of his scotch in a single gulp, trying to swallow Damien's betrayal along with it. The Old Haunt was practically empty at this hour, and the place was only likely to become more morose as the evening wore on. It wasn't exactly the kind of establishment to bring your date on Valentine's Day, after all. Tonight, this bar would belong to those trying to escape the awareness that they were alone on this holiday.

Like the owner, he thought bitterly.

Her voice broke through his glum train of thought, effectively derailing it as only she could, effortlessly shining light into the darkness. "Did I ever tell you about Ryan's first week at the Twelfth?" she asked.

He looked across the booth at her, eyes glowing, hair falling in soft waves around her shoulders, mouth curled into a gentle smile. Always so beautiful. He couldn't help but smile in response, warmth curling around his heart and chasing the bad thoughts away.

He was here, with her.

So maybe he wasn't with her in that sense, but he got to be on the receiving end of her laughter and her openness. He listened with rapt attention as she expanded on the hazing they had forced Ryan to endure in his first week, laughing with her at her animated narrative, the pair of them in their own little bubble, safe from the world.

Eventually, though, her phone buzzed, and her smile faltered. "Josh has the evening off. I have to get going. Walk you out?" she asked quietly, allowing him to help her on with her coat and nudging him again as they made their way up to the street.

They paused at the top of the steps, out of the foot traffic, hanging tenaciously on to the feeling that it was just the two of them for a moment longer. He looked down at her, the sad smile playing about his lips again.

"Thank you for the drinks," he said. She reached up, hooking her arms around his neck and bringing him down for a hug- tight and comforting and far too brief.

"You're a good man, Castle," she murmured into his ear, before releasing him.

She hailed a cab, waving at him as it bore her away to her boyfriend and her Valentine's Day dinner, and he watched her go, smiling.

If being with another man this Valentine's Day was what made her happy, he could find happiness within that. She was his best friend, and while it hurt to see her go off without him, he was thankful at least that he hadn't spent all of Valentine's Day alone.

And he'd gotten a hug out of it. A platonic, you've-had-a-bad-day, I-have-a-boyfriend hug, but it was enough.

For now.

* * *

_Thoughts?_


	2. Sleepy

**2. Sleepy**

* * *

She was swaying as she brushed her teeth, exhaustion written on every line of her face. Her boots had been kicked off and were sitting in the middle of the floor at the foot of their empty bed, her face was halfheartedly cleared of makeup and the grime of the day.

Good enough.

She slipped into her pajamas and padded softly across the silent loft, dragging herself up the stairs.

She pushed the door open gently, and sure enough, there he was, his massive frame relaxed in slumber, curled up in the deep armchair, his arms securely surrounding the precious 18 month old bundle cuddled into his daddy's broad chest.

She watched them from the door frame for several moments, soaking in this scene of love and warmth and safety and innocence, banishing the darkness of death and murderers and lack of leads.

Watching wasn't enough, though. She felt herself pulled towards them by magnetic force, dropping to her knees beside the chair and laying her head gently against his bicep, her eyes sweeping over her baby's face, his little mouth parted, eyelashes sweeping his chubby little cheeks.

The arm beneath her head moved, drew away so she could settle more fully on his chest, his arm now embracing her shoulders and his hand sweeping through her hair, covering the crown of her head with his massive palm.

"Long day," he slurred quietly. She tipped her head so she could look up into his sleepy blue eyes.

"Long day," she murmured back.

"Should get you to bed," he said, fingers tracing the curve of her cheek. Her eyes dropped back to their baby boy, unwilling to miss more of him. She could feel her husband's eyes on her as she gently rubbed her little boy's back.

Slowly, unwillingly, she pulled away, swaying again as she made it up to her feet.

"You ok to take him?" he asked. She looked at him, knowing he wanted to tuck her in bed himself and take care of everything for her, but he also knew what she wanted most was her baby. She swept the hair back from his forehead and kissed it, before gently lifting her slumbering baby, holding the boy's tiny body to her, his little arms and legs sticking out haphazardly. He barely stirred.

Movement behind her alerted her that her husband was now vertical, too, so she wasn't at all surprised when he appeared in front of her and his arms snaked around them both. Sighing, she leaned into his chest, expelling a long breath as she soaked in the feeling of her husband and her son surrounding her, only the hypnotic rhythm of his hand sliding up and down her spine keeping her fully awake.

She didn't know how long they stood there, huddled together in the middle of the nursery, but she knew she needed it, just like she needed him to eventually kiss her temple and murmur "Time to put him down, Kate," into her ear.

Tucking her son in carefully and kissing his face gently one more time, she took her husband's hand and let him lead her down through the loft and safely to bed.

* * *

_Thoughts? _


	3. HurtComfort

**3. Hurt/Comfort**

* * *

She had planned to go home. Finish her paperwork as quickly as possible, then head back to her own apartment to sleep. Get a restful night in her own bed, without having to yank the covers away from the scalding hot, cover-thieving, adorable oaf she was sharing her bed and her heart with.

So of course, her car drove her to his apartment that night.

It was totally her car's fault.

Totally.

She was ringing his doorbell, though, before she allowed herself to analyze that one any more deeply.

Martha's "I'll get it, darling. You stay right there," echoed clearly to her- the woman was capable of projection, after all- and a moment later the door swung open.

"Detective Beckett! Do come in," Martha waved her in warmly, stopping her from getting too far inside with a hand on her arm and a surprisingly soft whisper. "I'm glad you're here, kiddo. He's moping, and he needs the distraction." Raising her voice once more, she added, "And with that, I'm off for the evening. Don't wait up," she winked, gathering purse and coat and exiting with a flourish.

Kate shrugged her coat off, hanging it on a hook, before making her way over to the foot of the stairs, where she sat down next to him. He was clutching a blue ribbon with a medal, and had been staring at the pile of boxes neatly marked "Leave home".

"I didn't think I was seeing you tonight," he said, smiling at her with so much love and gratefulness that her heart made funny, floppy little loops in her chest.

She reached over, winding her arms around him in a sideways hug, snuggling into his endless warmth, her head tucked on his shoulder.

"I love our handshakes, Castle, but they're no substitute for the real thing," she said. His smile became even more pronounced as he drew the arm nearest her out of her embrace so he could wind it around her back, tucking her securely into his side.

"I'm glad you did. And while it's not the worst day- I mean, she's moved out and she's growing up, and even though in my head, I know that's really good, it kinda hurts a little- you should know that your presence here always brings me joy," he rambled.

She blushed, lifting her head to brush a kiss to his jaw, before settling back into his embrace and holding him while he silently grieved and celebrated his baby being all grown up.

* * *

_Thoughts?_


	4. Sick fic

**4. Sick!fic**

* * *

She groaned as she leaned her back against his tub, too miserable even to reach up to the cistern to hit the flush button. She was pretty sure there was nothing left to come up.

Being sick sucked.

Her lurching stomach was slowly calming itself. This should teach her for eating dodgy takeout from the styrofoam temple in her refrigerator. Seriously, before last night, how long was it since she'd been back to her own apartment for a meal?

She shifted her eyes from the harsh white glare of the ceiling, only to find her eyes drawn to Boba Fett, standing sentinel in the corner.

"What're you looking at?" she demanded weakly.

The front door of the loft slammed shut, echoing through the quiet.

"Beckett?" his voice rang out.

Calling back was going to take too much effort, so she settled for groaning again half heartedly. A moment later, his tall, broad figure loomed in the doorway.

"Sweetheart," he breathed, dropping to his knees beside her.

"Sick," she mumbled.

"I can see that," he replied, brushing her hair tenderly back from her forehead. "Think you can move?"

She hesitated before nodding. He got up, ran a wash cloth under cold water, and handed it to her so she could wipe her face and hands, before gently and slowly assisting her rise. He poured her a glass of water so she could rinse and spit, managing to swallow a small amount of liquid, while he flushed the evidence of her sickness away.

He gathered her up in his arms, swaying a little as she leaned into him, energy spent. Her head tucked under his chin, she soaked up the warmth and love he exuded as he surrounded her.

"Sorry I took so long. When you said in your text you were heading home because you were sick, I thought you meant your apartment, so I went there first," he murmured soothingly into her hair, his voice hypnotic and gentle.

She went stiff as the meaning of his words filtered into her befuddled brain. He kissed the crown of her head, smiling a little as he pulled away, began shuffling her out to the bedroom so he could tuck her in.

"It's ok, Kate. Home for me is where you are, too," he said, guiding her heavy limbs between the sinfully soft sheets.

* * *

_Thoughts?_


	5. Tackle Hug

**5. Tackle hug**

* * *

"_Do you remember the first time you handcuffed me? We were at the New York Public Library. Remember how angry you were that I wouldn't stop investigating that case?...What I wouldn't give to be there now."_

She slammed her hand against the steering wheel in frustration, her mind in a whirl. Of course he had broken himself out. Of course he had. His eyes had been too intent as he reassured her. If she hadn't been so caught up in her own misery, she would have seen it sooner.

He was expecting this. He had orchestrated it.

Which meant he was safe.

Assuming she had read him properly.

Of course he hadn't been able to explain more fully. Of course he had to leave her in the dark.

This better be him.

It had to be.

Fate was on her side as a parking space opened up just half a block from the front entrance to the library. She made sure her credentials were visible on the dash, and locked up carefully before hurrying towards the beautiful old building.

_He has to be here._

_He has to be here._

_He has to be here._

The mantra chanted over and over in her mind as she wove her way between bookshelves and browsers. It wasn't until she almost bowled an elderly lady over that she realized she was probably drawing unwanted attention. Taking a deep breath, she continued at a more conservative pace, sidestepping down a quiet row of shelves and doubling back, suddenly paranoid she was being followed.

Finally, though, she rounded a bend and caught sight of his huddled form from between the shelves. She felt her heart ease away from the panic at the sight of him, a smile playing at her mouth. He was wearing a baseball cap, the loveable doofus, as if that would make him somehow less noticeable.

People noticed Richard Castle.

He looked up with relief when he saw her, standing as she rounded the final corner into the study room.

She couldn't stop the way her feet took off of their own volition, carrying her to him, and a moment later she crashed into his broad chest, his arms securely surrounding her, holding her close.

She closed her eyes and took a moment to simply breathe him in.

Now that she had him, now that she knew he was safe, she was ok again.

He was here.

She drew back and stroked his face, enjoying the feeling of his stubble under her fingertips as they murmured reassurances to one another.

He took her hand, and they went on with the case, working on clearing his name.

But it was ok now.

He was here.

He was safe.

* * *

_Thoughts? _


	6. Post Sex

**6. Post Sex**

* * *

He dropped his head to her shoulder as they both came down, loving the feeling of her in his arms, wrapped around him, slick, sweaty skin skating across slick, sweaty skin.

The hand that had been scraping nails up and down his back- war wounds to be worn with pride- meandered up to cup the back of his head, fingers smoothing through his hair.

"I'm squashing you," he mumbled into her skin, but she kissed his temple and tightened her legs around his waist, holding him within her.

"Stay. Please? I just... please?" she breathed.

Using his elbows to hold his weight, he lifted his head just enough so that he could gaze down at her, mussed and spent, her hair a wild halo around her on the pillow. Gorgeous.

"You ok?" he asked, nudging her nose with his.

Her eyes were squeezed shut, and it wasn't until he began dusting feather light kisses across her face that she opened them on a choked laugh. It was only then that the tears she had been holding at bay ran freely down the sides of her face, towards her ears. He carefully shifted so he could reach one hand up to wipe them away before they got too far, doing his best not to jostle her in the process.

She nodded, looking down at his mouth and biting her lip, before raising them up to meet his eyes again. He swooped down to kiss her once, twice, unable to help himself when she did that, but then he rested his forehead against hers, waiting her out rather than losing himself in her again.

He was rewarded a moment later as she hesitantly began to speak. "I just... Do you ever wonder what you did to deserve this, Castle? This amazing thing we have here? It's like I sometimes forget just how great we are together, and I get bogged down in the cases and the wedding prep and everything, and then we have this mind blowing sex, only it's more than that, isn't it? Then afterward we have these beautiful moments, like this one, and I just never want to let go. Can I stay here, Castle? Completely surrounded by you? I just want you."

Her mouth arched up to try to capture his lips, and he all but fell into her, snaking his arms around her, kissing her and holding her for all he was worth, breathing her name into her skin.

* * *

_Thoughts?_


	7. For Warmth

**7. For Warmth**

* * *

_She's breathing. _

_It's ok. _

_She's breathing. _

As soon as she had recovered enough to sit upright, he gathered her up in his arms and lifted her into his lap, holding her close.

"Castle, I'm fine," she was trying to put on her Detective Beckett voice, but he could hear just how raspy she sounded.

She was still shaking.

"For warmth," he replied, arms tightening around her. The cold wind whipping across the Hudson, stinging their faces as they sat on the dock certainly helped his argument, and for once she didn't struggle.

Kate made a derisive humming sound, giving him the distinct impression that she didn't believe that his motives were altogether pure, in spite of the fact that she was shivering in his lap.

She was probably right.

But he needed this, needed to feel her alive in his arms, to know she was ok. He needed to protect her from the wind, at least, even if he hadn't been able to protect her from anything else.

Judging by the way she snuggled a little into his shoulder, he suspected she didn't mind too much.

It was remarkably peaceful on the dock, the gray day muting the sunset, the light slowly fading.

He didn't know how long it took before the sound of sirens reached them- didn't know who had called it in. All he knew was that, in spite of both of them shivering in their wet clothes in the cold wind, he was more than a little sorry to have the moment broken as Kate struggled out of his lap, standing to greet the first response officers, fully donning her Detective armor. He slowly stood, moving to his place next to her, ready as always to be her partner, wishing so much he could be more.

But first, the case.

* * *

_Thoughts? _


	8. Near Miss

**8. Near Miss**

* * *

"Sorry! I'm sorry," Fallon's voice broke as he uttered the words, and Kate's heart plummeted.

_16..._

_15..._

_14..._

"Castle," she whispered, reaching for his hand.

A sense of peace washed over her as she stared into the terrified too-blue eyes of her partner. It was selfish of her- so very, very selfish, but she was so glad he was here- that her final moments would be shared with him- that they would go together, here at the epicenter of the explosion.

He almost smiled at her, his eyes conveying more than his lips had ever confessed, and she nodded slightly, communicating that she felt that un-named thing, too. That she was ok. That they were in this together.

Neither of them would have to survive without the other.

It was an awful, fleeting thought, but in those seconds, it brought her comfort.

_3..._

_2..._

His sudden movement jostled her, but she didn't fully comprehend what he had done until she was instinctively ducking from the blast that never came.

It took her a moment to realize that it wasn't going off.

She looked back at the counter, stuck on 0.00, the wires that had been attached to it a moment ago clutched in her partner's other hand.

He dropped them just as suddenly as he'd yanked them as relief washed over them both.

"Oh!" she exclaimed in relief, turning to her foolish, idiotic, impulsive, beautiful, amazing, alive partner. "Castle!" she flung herself into his arms, hugging him tightly.

They were alive.

Crazy as everything had been, they were alive.

She began to laugh, releasing him as reaction settled over them both, although she kept a grip of his sleeve just a moment longer.

She just... she wasn't quite sure it was real. That they'd made it.

Pushing her hair away from her face and gasping for breath, she couldn't help but grin like a fool at her partner's antics as he performed something akin to a happy dance.

Their eyes met again, and, as if propelled by an invisible force, they were locked in each others arms once more, clinging tightly to one another, allowing the adrenaline to flow away.

Something morphed and shifted as they stood there. She buried her nose into his collar, and he slid his hands down her back, settling her more fully against him. One of his hands lifted to sweep her hair behind her ear, gently caressing her face.

"I want to tell you off for that move you pulled, but..." she trailed off, squeezing him just a little tighter to let him know he was forgiven.

"But what, Kate? It might have killed us?" His voice rumbled deep in his chest, and she bit her lip to stop herself from grinning at the sensation of his whole body pressed against her.

"Free pass, just this once," she replied, snuggling a little closer. Since when did she and Castle snuggle?

"Kate," he breathed, gently drawing her face back so he could look down into her eyes.

He looked so hopeful. Oh, Castle.

Sirens pierced the air, screaming towards them. With a sad smile that twisted her gut, he pressed a single kiss to her forehead before stepping away, allowing her space to become the Detective again.

She wondered what would have happened if they had only been given a few more seconds alone.

* * *

_Thoughts?_


	9. Manly Hugs

**9. Manly Hugs**

* * *

"Uh... guys? What're you doing?" Castle asked, hoping desperately that his voice didn't squeak. He wasn't too sure he succeeded.

Esposito and Ryan may both be significantly shorter, but right now Castle felt like they were looming over him, boxing him in on either side, chests puffed out- every inch a pair of terrifying, no-nonsense police detectives.

"You better treat her right, bro," Esposito stated fiercely.

"Like a queen," added Ryan, his tough face on. When Ryan had his tough face on, Espo was the easier to break.

Crap.

"Because if we hear you've done anything less..." Esposito left it hanging menacingly.

Ryan picked up where his partner left off. "We know how to make it look like an accident, bro. We investigate murders for a living."

"So your intentions better be pure," Esposito stabbed his chest with a finger. Ouch.

"Guys! Jeez! I'm marrying her in just a few minutes! How much clearer can I make my intentions?" he exploded. The last thing he needed was to sweat in his tux.

His two best men broke out into smiles.

"We know, bro. We were just messing with you!" Espo grinned.

Ryan opened his arms, stepping in to hug the groom. "Congratulations, Castle. It's about damn time," he said, hugging as tight as was deemed manly and thumping Castle's back. When he released him, Esposito did the same, although his back thumps were so powerful they all but brought up Castle's breakfast.

"Proud of you, bro," Esposito muttered, blinking suspiciously as he pulled away.

Any answer Castle could conjure up was lost as the string quartet began playing, and all thoughts other than those of his stunningly beautiful bride flew away.

* * *

_Thoughts?_


	10. Bear Hugs

**10. Bear Hugs**

* * *

Three weeks.

Three endless weeks.

Three interminable weeks.

Three weeks of phone tag and inappropriate text messages. Three weeks of cold sheets and empty coffee mugs and quiet.

Once upon a time, she would have longed for the quiet. She would have resented any disruption to the quiet. She wore it around her like a cloak, fending off anyone who dared pass too close.

He had shattered that, though.

She missed his noise. His noise that filled every gap and drove her up the wall and left her nowhere to escape to. His noise that rang so clearly and heartily of life itself.

She missed him.

And now that the interminable three weeks had whittled down to days and then hours and then minutes- his plane was late.

She paced the waiting area, tried to distract herself with a latte and people watching- tried to guess each person's back story the way he did. Her stories were cold. Clinical. Lacked the magic he brought to everything he touched.

Finally, though, the arrivals board clicked over to "landed".

She sat down.

Stood up again.

Paced some more.

She knew he wasn't expecting her. He had planned to take a cab home. It wasn't even her usual day off, but after the string of murders culminating in the ugly case they closed late last night, Gates had ordered them all off the premises for 48 hours.

So she was here. Pacing.

She drifted closer to the arrivals area, through the throng of people waiting.

Finally, his broad frame filled the exit, luggage rolling behind him. His shoulders were stooped, his head hanging like it did when they were still at the precinct after midnight and had no leads.

Her heart squeezed.

"Castle!" she called.

His head snapped up and he scanned the crowd, his blue eyes so hopeful.

She ducked around a pair of oblivious tourists, and barreled towards him. He only had time to break into a grin and unceremoniously drop his luggage before she was in his arms.

He wrapped around her completely, holding her safe and close, his towering form all but bending over in order to take her into himself. He was laughing, giddy, as he peppered what he could reach of her neck and shoulder with kisses. Her arms snaked around his back as she sank into him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, hands sweeping over her back and sides, still holding her as close to his heart as he could physically get her.

"Day off. I missed you. Couldn't wait," she replied, extricating one hand to stroke the stubble of his cheek. He pulled back just far enough to swoop in to steal a kiss, his mouth hot and needy against hers. She opened for him greedily, reacquainting her mouth with his. Too long. It had been far too long since she had kissed him.

Finally, he pulled back, resting his forehead against hers, still holding her tightly to him. "I missed you, too. So much. The cab ride home was going to be torture- being so close and not being able to kiss you yet," he breathed.

She grinned up at him. "Good thing I called the car service, then. We can put up the divider and you can kiss me as much as you like, all the way home."

His eyes lit up. "Promise?"

"Promise," she grinned, then laughed out loud as he gathered his luggage at an enthusiastic speed, grabbed her hand, and all but dragged her to the exit.

* * *

_Thoughts?_


	11. Group Hugs

**11. Group Hugs**

* * *

Kate's head jerked up at the sound of the key turning in the lock. Glancing at her watch to confirm the time- 11:17 pm- she threw the novel she was reading aside and headed for the entry way, performing a mental inventory on her way. She could hear the steady beat of typing providing a rain-like rhythm through the open door to the study, and Martha had disappeared upstairs half an hour ago. The only other person with a key to the loft was-

"Alexis?" she stopped short, watching as her fiance's daughter maneuvered a small pile of suitcases through the door.

The girl froze at the sound of Kate's voice, looking up at her guiltily. "I'm sorry. I know it's late. I was kind of hoping you'd all be asleep, actually, so I hope you don't mind, but..."

"Hey! Hey, it's ok," Kate soothed, reaching forward to help stack the small pile of luggage that was threatening to topple. Alexis watched, hands clenching and unclenching in a gesture that reminded Kate eerily of the girl's father. "Alexis, this is your home, too. You'll always be welcome here, no matter what. You know that, don't you?"

Alexis offered only a timid nod in reply, and after a moments battle, tears began streaming down her face.

"I broke things off with Pi," she whispered, trying her hardest to sniff back her tears and remain strong.

Kate felt her heart shatter.

She did the only thing she could think of, stepping forward to draw Alexis into a hug, swaying gently as she let the girl cry.

"You did the right thing in coming home," she soothed, running her hand through the girl's soft, red hair.

"What's going on?" Castle's voice boomed across the loft. Kate looked up at him over his daughter's head, but didn't let go. Alexis strangely seemed loath to disengage, and Kate was fine with that.

"She broke up with Pi, so she's come home," Kate informed him, receiving a slight squeeze from Alexis which she correctly interpreted as thanks for giving Castle the news.

In just a few long strides, he crossed the room, enveloping both Kate and Alexis in his arms and planting a kiss on his daughter's head.

"I'm so sorry, Pumpkin," he whispered, squeezing both women tight.

"Thanks, Dad," she mumbled, showing no signs of wanting to move.

The gentle shuffle of slippers on the stairs alerted them to Martha's presence. "What's this? Group hug?" the matriarch asked in her own grand fashion. A moment later, arms clad in shining green and pink silk joined the huddle by the entry way.

Alexis finally lifted her tear stained face to look at her grandmother. "Hi, Gram," she said with a wavering smile.

Martha kissed her forehead tenderly. "Good to see you, kiddo," she whispered affectionately, before stepping back and organizing the troupes.

"Katherine, be a dear and make us all some hot chocolate? Richard, those bags won't make it to Alexis' room by themselves. Come along, dear. Let's sit on the sofa," she commanded, leading her granddaughter to the living room.

Kate exchanged an amused look with her affronted partner, before turning to the kitchen, thankful that she was included as part of this wonderful family.

* * *

_Thoughts?_


	12. Fly By Hugs

**12. Fly-By Hugs**

* * *

She was late. She was so extremely, incredibly late.

Gates was going to have her hide.

She'd been woken by a phone call from Esposito- the boys were covering her for now, but Gates would know.

Gates always knew.

Yesterday had been a late one, and she had planned on getting an early start, only Castle was still up writing. He'd been home all day. All week, actually, and he'd be home again today. He was so overdue for the next several chapters that this time, Gina's threats had carried enough weight to scare him into staying home and catching up.

So when she arrived home last night at oh-God-o'clock, he was still up, feet propped up on his desk, hair adorably mussed, a glazed expression on his face she just had to kiss off. It had taken him a moment to figure out what she was doing, but then his desk, and later his bed, saw just how awake and attentive he could be.

While she wouldn't trade last night for the world- her skin flushed at the memory- she was incredibly, incredibly late. Last night's activities meant she couldn't just skip the shower, but she flew through her routine as quickly as possible, and was headed for the front door when she came to a screeching halt.

Castle was leaning against the kitchen counter wearing only his robe and his boxers- and yes, that meant his chest was on display, deliciously bare- holding out a bagel in one hand and a travel mug in the other.

Racing back to him, she ignored both outstretched offerings and flung her arms around his neck, almost overbalancing him and bringing them both to the floor.

Pressing her lips to his chest, his jaw, and finally, his mouth, she whispered, "Last night was totally worth being late!"

Snatching the coffee and bagel from his hands and throwing him a wink over her shoulder as she shut the door, she left him gaping in the kitchen.

Totally worth it.

* * *

_Thoughts?_


	13. Sleep Cuddling

**13. Sleep Cuddling**

* * *

She woke early, the golden rays of sunlight creeping in around the corners of the unfamiliar blinds, beckoning her from her sleep to bask in the quiet of the morning.

She didn't get much sleep, but as she took in her surroundings, she was too giddy to try to rest again.

She was finally here.

Under her head was the very naked chest of her very delicious partner, his strong arms surrounding her, holding her naked form against his, mouth slack in slumber. Her body was delightfully sore, and the air still smelled a little like sex and rain, reminding her of the line they had crossed last night.

Showing up on his doorstep and kissing him senseless was frankly the best decision she'd ever made. Her only regret was not doing it sooner.

Especially after last night.

She snuggled a little closer to him, ignoring the pull of bruises from her fight with Maddox. She didn't care. She had Castle now.

And boy, had she had him.

All of him.

Multiple times.

Damn, it had been good.

She smiled into his skin, shifting so she could see his face. He was snoring quietly- nothing too obnoxious- and she allowed her eyes to rove over every contour, staring at him in a way she had never been able to bring herself to do when he was awake.

His arms tightened around her, aware that she was there even in his sleep, his head dipping so that his nose rested on her forehead.

"Mmm... Kate..." he mumbled, obviously dreaming, the corners of his mouth tugging up into a dopey smile. She grinned, reaching up a hand to trace the curve of his lips with her fingertips, the angle of his nose, the crease of his forehead, the stubble of his jaw. Such a beautiful man. So much strength, so much goodness, so much heart.

And he'd given it all to her to treasure.

She still felt unworthy of such a gift, but she knew better now than to reject it on those grounds. He was too precious for that.

She had no idea how long she lay there, memorizing his features and soaking in the feeling of his arms around her, his skin plastered to hers. Basking. She was basking in his love, and she didn't even care that she was being sappy.

She did, however, need to pee. Coffee might be good, too.

His wardrobe door was partially open, and she could see a tantalizing row of his button downs displayed within.

Of course, that meant moving.

She extricated herself slowly, brushing a kiss across his brow as he mumbled in protest, slipping over to his closet, already plotting how she would wake him with coffee and kisses.

And maybe round four.

* * *

_Thoughts? _


	14. Clinging

**14. Clinging**

* * *

He watched her spring into action the moment her alarm went off, nervous anticipation propelling her out of bed. He waited til the bathroom door closed behind her before putting his master plan in motion.

That might be an overly grandiose name for it, but he figured it was a work in progress. Genius cannot be rushed, and all that.

He grabbed the baby monitor on the way out to the kitchen, setting it on the counter while he threw together a full breakfast- pancakes, bacon and eggs, and fruit. He carefully made her two cups of coffee- one in her "world's greatest mom" cup and the other in a travel mug- and was just angling them next to her plate when the baby monitor sprang to life with happy coos sounding from their son's room.

It was about the best timing he could ask for under the circumstances.

He turned off the monitor, heading up the stairs two at a time. Their wee boy was almost always cheerful when he woke, bestowing sunny, sleepy smiles on anyone willing to break him out of his crib.

Entering the nursery, he was greeted with the gummy smile of his favorite little man, who waved his tiny hands at his Daddy in excitement.

A quick cuddle and a ninja fast diaper change later, and they were heading downstairs, where Kate was gulping down her breakfast.

She held her hands out for her son the moment they came within arms reach, abandoning her food.

"I was hoping to get him this morning," she whispered reproachfully, hugging the boy close. He gurgled, chattering happily in his own language.

His shoulders slumped

Of course she had.

Maybe the plan wasn't so masterful.

"I just wanted your first morning back to go smoothly," he mumbled, suddenly finding fascination with the way his toe swiped back and forth over the floorboards. "I wanted you to know I could handle things here."

Next thing he knew, one of her arms was flung around his neck, the other precariously supporting the small, squirming body suddenly trapped between them, her mouth pressed to his throat on a choked sob. His arms came around them both automatically, resettling the baby and rubbing soothing circles on his wife's back.

"I'm sorry, Castle. I didn't mean to take it out on you. I just don't know how I'm going to go a whole day without him. Without both of you," the words tumbled unevenly our of her mouth, her breath ragged against his jaw. The arm around his neck was all but a strangle hold, her hand worked into his collar in a vice like grip.

His heart broke for her. His beautiful, strong, remarkable, extraordinary wife, who hadn't complained once about being on maternity leave, and who had thrown herself into the role of motherhood with zeal and delight. He knew she was secretly itching to get back to work, that her heart was divided between home and the hunt. No, not divided. That was unfair. She would always choose home. She was like a lioness, though- fierce and protective of her loved ones, deadly when stalking prey. Murderers. Whatever.

So it was a loose simile.

He gathered her up in his arms as best he could, kissing every part of her he could reach.

"You'll be great. Know how I know? Because I spent all those years traipsing around at your heels. You're the best there is, and you'll be just as good as soon as you walk into that precinct. I'm so proud of you, Kate."

Her phone chirped in her pocket.

"That'll be Ryan. He offered to give me a ride in today," she mumbled, not making any move to leave his arms.

He released her gently, taking the baby with him, tilting her chin so he could kiss her properly. "Go, Kate. You've got this," he murmured, and with a final kiss for their son, she nodded, magically morphing into Detective Beckett.

Damn, his wife was hot!

She threw one final look back over her shoulder. "See you tonight?"

He grinned. "See you tonight. Wave to Mommy! Bye, Mommy!"

She smiled, squared her shoulders, and headed out into the world.

* * *

_Thoughts?_


	15. Couch Cuddling

**15. Couch Cuddling**

* * *

He drove her home.

He'd taken a cab to the hangar, rushing out when he'd received Montgomery's phone call, but she had driven her unit there, and she wasn't in any condition to be behind the wheel.

He had taken her outside again once Ryan and Esposito arrived, leaving them to deal with the scene after briefly explaining to them the truth of what happened and agreeing on their story.

No point in dragging Montgomery's name through the mud, but the boys deserved to know.

So now she was staring blankly out the passenger window of her car, brows furrowed, hands idly rubbing the final traces of her fallen Captain's blood off her hands.

If he was completely honest, he was a little shell shocked himself.

Montgomery had been in on it. He had known the whole time.

And he had paid the price.

She didn't move when he parked the car, so he rounded the vehicle and opened her door, unbuckled her seat belt, and, using her keys, guided her gently into her building.

He unlocked her apartment door, and nudged her inside, choosing to follow her to make sure she was ok. He locked up carefully behind him, placing her keys on the entryway table, and shucked his coat.

She was standing in the middle of her living room, in the exact place where he had pleaded with her to let all this go just the day before. Had so little time passed?

"Go clean up, Kate. I'll make us something to drink," he said gently, watching her rouse herself, look him in the eye for the first time since it all happened, give a little nod, and disappear. He moved around her kitchen quickly, heating up milk and finding mugs, creating the best hot chocolates he could.

A few minutes later, she emerged wearing yoga pants and a loose shirt, her hair bundled up in messy knot on top of her head, her feet in a pair of thick, gray, fuzzy socks. He slid her drink over with a flourish, and she jerked her head towards the couch in invitation, leading the way and settling deep into the cushions at one end. He sat tentatively mid-way, wanting to be near her but also mindful of her space.

He hadn't been kicked out yet, but he had no idea where they stood.

They sipped their drinks in silence, watching shadows dance around the darkened apartment.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her hand steal up to swipe away a stray tear, and he couldn't hold himself back anymore.

"Come on, Kate," he said depositing his empty mug on the coffee table and removing hers from her hands to do the same, before patting the empty space next to him. "Scootch over here."

She shook her head. "I'm fine, Castle."

Her voice was resolute, steady. He almost believed her.

"I'm not," he replied heavily, leaning against the back of the couch, and tipping his head towards the ceiling.

There was silence for a moment, then rustling movement. The space on the couch next to him dipped, and she tentatively rested her head on his shoulder. He moved his arms, settling one across her shoulders so she was forced to rest against his chest, the other gently guiding her hand so he could hold it in his, against his ribs.

He closed his eyes as she melted into him, silently supporting him in his grief and allowing him to do the same for her. There were no tears, no words- just two partners who could have been so much more grieving for a man they had both respected, while at the same time, grateful they had one another.

They sat vigil through the night, occasionally dozing, but more often than not taking advantage of the cover of darkness, and simply being, curled up side by side on her sofa.

* * *

_Thoughts?_


	16. Puppy Piles

**16. Puppy Piles.**

* * *

"You know what? I just found one last present! Looks like there were so many, Santa had to hide this one in my office," Castle announced.

The two small children squealed in glee, dancing around him, and even the baby laughed at his older siblings from his spot on Papa Jim's knee.

"Who's it for?" Alexis asked from her spot on the sofa next to Kate.

"The whole family, I expect," Martha replied knowingly.

Sure enough, Castle emerged a moment later carrying an enormous basket and whispering to the children to go sit with their mother. Alexis picked up her little sister, snuggling the squirming three year old in her lap, while their big boy bounced on the cushions on the other side.

"Castle, what is this?" Kate asked suspiciously.

"For the whole family. From Santa," Castle insisted, trying not to look guilty in the face of his wife's interrogation stare.

He nudged the enormous, sheet covered basket into her lap, and she pursed her lips, not moving to touch it.

"Open it, Mommy," the strident voice of their five year old insisted.

Kate sighed. "Help me with it?" she asked the children. "On three. One, two, THREE!"

Eager hands tugged the sheet away, and they were greeted by a pair of matching, squirming, fluffy little faces- two utterly adorable retriever puppies, one jet black and the other so blonde it was almost white.

"PUPPIES!" the children- including Alexis, it should be noted- cheered, reaching eager hands into the basket and squealing as they were subsequently licked and wagged over.

"Castle..." Kate began, trying not to dim her children's joy by being mad.

"You agreed last year we could get one after the baby was born," he reminded her, sounding every inch like the boy he scooped up off the couch so he could sit with them. Alexis helped her little sister pull out the lighter one, and Castle did the same with the black one, pushing the basket away awkwardly and dumping the adorable pile of fur on his wife's lap.

Kate looked down into the soft, brown eyes, and her heart melted.

"Fine. We can keep them," she sighed.

"YAAAAAAY!" the children cheered, diving into her with cuddles, the puppies squirming around them for dear life.

At opposite ends of the sofa, Castle caught his eldest's eye. Alexis nodded, and they both dived in to the pile of hugs, sandwiching the tangle of limbs and causing shrieks of laughter.

Jim shifted his youngest grandchild on his lap, and looked over at Martha.

"Christmas is never dull with you Castles, is it?" he asked.

Martha shook her head. "I wouldn't have it any other way," she replied.

* * *

_Thoughts?_


	17. Hugs from Behind

**17. Hugs from Behind**

* * *

Castle yawned, sliding out of Beckett's bed, donning his boxers and nothing else, and padding into the kitchen. The only problem with finally consummating his relationship with his muse was that he was left feeling all kinds of inspired, and between a bout of late-night writing and her interrupting him for other late-night activities, he knew from the angle of the sun through the curtains it was closer to lunchtime than breakfast.

Not an uncommon time of day for them to exit her bedroom since her suspension.

He found her in the kitchen, humming something under her breath as she caused delightful smells to fill her apartment. Bacon, definitely, and perhaps a full brunch.

They'd work it off afterward.

Huh. So that's where his shirt went. It looked better on her than it did on him.

He took a moment to appreciate her trim figure and endless legs, and prayed he would get to wake up to this every day. All those fantasies of moments just like this one, and reality made them colorless and dull by comparison.

Her head turned slightly, and he caught sight of the corner of her mouth lifted into a happy smile- the one that she couldn't contain, so it spilled out of her. He loved that smile. He loved all her smiles.

He took it as an invitation, sliding up behind her and snaking his arms around her from behind. "Good morning," he said, kissing her temple.

She hummed and leaned back, tilting her head so it rested against his jaw, keeping her eyes fixed firmly on the food- although one hand came up to thread her fingers through his as they rested on her stomach. "Morning," she replied, her voice throaty and sexy and low.

He couldn't resist the siren song of her neck, and bent down to taste the skin displayed there. He loved how she bundled her hair up when she was home. He loved it down, too, but this was a side he had so rarely seen when they were 'just partners'.

His stomach rumbled. Not audibly, but it was certainly complaining, and that bacon just smelled so good.

Maybe she wouldn't notice if just one hand snuck out and...

"Ouch! Ow ow ow! Jeez, Beckett!"

Not only was that bacon sizzling at a much higher temperature than expected, but it turns out his girlfriend was swift and lethal with a spatula.

"Serves you right. Pour us some coffee?" she asked a little too sweetly, turning so she could brush a kiss against his protruding lower lip.

"Can't. Fingers hurt," he replied a little ungraciously, all of his joy evaporating.

She turned off the burner and pushed the pan away from the element, then turned to him, pushing him back against the bench opposite.

"I'm sure we can still find some use for them," she replied with an arched eyebrow, her expression cluing him in to the fact that he might very well be part of the breakfast menu.

When he finally got some bacon, it was cold. He wasn't complaining.

_Thoughts?_


	18. FirstLast

**18. First/Last**

* * *

_Thunk._

They had been digging for almost an hour. The ground was hard, the soil rocky, and it had been slow going. He was exhausted from his second excavation of the evening, and she from the emotional turbulence of arresting her erstwhile mentor.

But then her shovel hit something that sounded suspiciously like buried treasure.

"We found it," she breathed, turning to him with a delighted smile, her hair pulled up into a messy knot, tendrils hanging around her face, skin glowing with perspiration in dim light of the cemetery.

Beautiful.

He beamed back at her. "Let's dig it out!" he said, refusing to listen to that voice in his head that whispered reminders that he was with Gina and Kate was... well... who knows? He shouldn't enjoy digging up treasure with her more than spending time with his significant other. He shrugged that voice away, though. Gina was busy this week with work, and if Kate wasn't complaining, who was he to say otherwise?

After all, they were friends.

Who cares that her beauty still made his breath catch, her intellect and wit caused his heart to stutter.

They resumed their flagging efforts with more enthusiasm, eventually managing to use the shovels to leverage the box out.

"We did it!" she cried, grinning up at him. He nudged her shoulder in reply, his words evaporating in the warmth of her delight.

Together, they opened it, and in the dim torchlight, thousands of dollars worth of jewels sparkled like starlight.

"That's amazing!" he breathed, stunned at the sight before him. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw her turn towards him, and he couldn't help but do the same, drawn in by her. She flung her arms around his neck, laughing, and after a stunned moment, he reciprocated, winding his arms around her back, holding her close.

He had imagined hugging her before, what she would feel like in his arms. He really had no idea, though, just what it would feel like to have the lithe length of her body fitting snuggly against his, her breasts pressed into his chest, her skin damp and slick.

It was spur of the moment, and was only ever meant to be quick, but somehow he managed to cling on to her, and she seemed loathe to let go. The hug lasted several beats longer than was strictly platonic, and he only released her reluctantly when she cleared her throat in his ear.

She ducked her head and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, obviously feeling awkward about what she had just initiated. He needed to put her at ease, and fast.

"So... fifty-fifty?" he asked, turning back to the treasure and running a suggestive finger along the edge of the box.

"Castle, those jewels belong to people. We can't just split them, they need to go back to their owners."

He put on a pout, hoping to make her laugh. "You take all the fun out of everything," he complained.

She hoisted herself out of the hole, then turned to offer him a hand, waiting until they were both on solid ground before arching an elegant eyebrow at him. "You have no idea," she said, her voice husky and a little too seductive, before turning to start shoveling the dirt back into the hole.

It took him a moment to join her. He had to remember how to breathe first.

* * *

_Thoughts?_


	19. Stealth

**19. Stealth**

* * *

The door to the observation room opened stealthily just as Ryan and Espo were introducing themselves to the potential perp in the box. Kate wasn't sure that this was the guy, but he was definitely hiding something, and she had a feeling that Ryan and Espo's classic good cop/ bad cop routine was easily the fastest way to break him.

They had been wall to wall with cases recently, and she hadn't seen Castle outside of work hours for days thanks to being so exhausted at the end of the day she barely had the energy to drag herself home to bed. To make matters worse, he'd been stuck in meetings all morning, so she hadn't even been able to see him at the precinct, and she knew she was being ridiculous, but they were in the honeymoon stage, dammit, even if no one else (hopefully) knew they were together, and she wanted... well,_ him_.

Thus when she saw whose head it was poking around the door, her face lit up in a beaming smile. He answered with one of his own, slipping into the room and shutting the door firmly, two coffees in hand.

"Hey," he greeted her, holding hers out. "Sorry I couldn't get this to you earlier," he added, standing just a little too close, his voice a little too low and intimate for the precinct.

He wanted to kiss her. It was written all over his face, but he was being so incredibly, unbelievably well behaved, sticking strictly to their precinct rules at all times. Better than she was, if she was honest.

He was just too sexy. And she missed him.

And rules were made to be broken, especially here in the observation room where no one could see them.

She started filling him in on what he had missed of the case, explaining the leads they had followed up on that morning and how the guy in the box was related to it all in a low, husky tone, setting her coffee cup down after one heavenly sip. She then reached for his, her hands lingering on the exposed skin of his forearms as she took his cup away, placing it carefully next to hers.

Then she stepped into his embrace, her hands winding around his back and clutching his shirt, her head making itself at home on his shoulder, her forehead tilted into his jaw.

He remained as he was, fists clenched at his sides, his whole body at stiff attention. She wiggled a little closer, lining up her hips with his just to tease him a little.

He hissed.

Yep, all of him was at attention.

"Beckett, we're at the precinct!" he hissed in a stage whisper.

She couldn't help but giggle. "I'm aware of that information. Thanks, Castle," she replied, squeezing closer. She looked up at him. "Aren't you going to hold me?"

If she had to name the expression on his face, she'd call it 'tortured'. He looked down at her, his eyes deliciously dark. He wanted her, all right. That wasn't the issue.

"You told me if I broke the rules, no sex for a week," he mumbled.

Oh, Castle.

The dear, sweet, sexy, kind, goofball.

"Just hug me, Castle," she replied, peeking up at him through her eyelashes in a way she knew drove him to distraction. "It's already been a week. I think you've earned it, don't you?"

His arms were around in no time flat, his nose pressing into her collar, his whole heart wrapped around her in an iron grip.

"We need to get away together," he mumbled into her shoulder. "Just us. No murders, no distractions. I need you. This weekend. Come to the Hamptons with me?" he drew away so he could look into her eyes beseechingly.

The Hamptons?

After that debacle a couple of years ago?

Her heart plummeted, and she stepped into his embrace once more so she could hide her face from him while she argued with himself.

Ultimately, though, she knew she had to put those ghosts to rest. He was hers now, not Gina's. She was his now, not Demming's. They were both different people, wiser people, she hoped, and his big, fancy Hampton's house was just another of his possessions. Like his Ferrari, or his custom made Italian shoes.

Tilting her head up, she kissed the hint of scruff on his jaw.

"Ok, Castle. This weekend. Let's do it," she said, grinning as he swooped down to kiss her.

It was only when they came up for air that they glanced out the observation window to discover the interrogation room was completely empty, the boys having long since finished getting the information needed.

The partners looked at each other and giggled, kissing one more time before plotting how they were going to leave the room unnoticed, the promise of the coming weekend in the forefront of both their minds.

* * *

**A/N: So this brings us to the end of the main challenge. Number 20 is "any of the above", so instead of repeating a prompt, I'm now throwing the door open wide to you all. I've already received about half a dozen suggestions, and I'm carefully hoarding them all so I can write them for you, so if you have an idea for a type of hug you'd like to see, message me and let me know! **

**I have so enjoyed these little ficlets! I have been so overwhelmed with the response from them! Every single review has been so kind and encouraging! I haven't had the chance to thank you individually, so THANK YOU for EVERY review or alert that's landed in my inbox. You're all incredible, and I don't feel like I deserve you! Special thanks to Msmorg, who has been my beta and partner in crime for this project. You're a star! Also, Nic (ColieMacKenzie) and Berkie (BerkieLynn) have both done at least bits of this same challenge, and we all published together, so go read theirs, too!  
**

**I don't know that I'm ever going to mark this as complete, as I expect that more hugs will be required in the future, but I'm no longer going to be causing an avalanche in your inboxes as I was before. The purpose of this fic was to get me writing again, and now I have some WIPs calling for my attention that have been long neglected.**

***HUGS YOU ALL!***

* * *

_Thoughts?_


	20. Bonus ch: Original fill 16 Puppy Piles

**Bonus Prompt: Original #16 (Puppy Piles) chapter:**

* * *

"Um... all right. You guys have fun. Don't miss me too much. The dog, not you," Castle rambled in confusion, high tailing it out of her apartment as if something was chasing him.

She watched him go, a nervous chuckle escaping, the ghost of his thumb still running circles on the back of her hand, sending tingles all the way down to her toes.

She sighed.

The apartment suddenly felt emptier, bereft of his presence.

She looked down at the dog consideringly. Damn, he was cute.

The dog, that is.

Ugh.

She moved to the couch, slowly placing her feet up on the coffee table, watching Royal watch her, a happy puppy grin on his face from his spot on the floor.

She wished-

She wished her wall wasn't there, that she could be over at the loft, in Castle's arms, on his couch, one of his hands under her shirt rubbing those same soothing circles on the skin of her hip. Royal stretched out beside her, his magnificent yellow head in her lap, looking up at them both adoringly with those huge puppydog eyes. The domesticity of the vision was terrifying and tantalizing all at once.

She wished she'd had the courage just a few short minutes ago to grab hold of his hand as it held hers, to pull him close and wrap her arms around him, bury her face in his collar. Stretch up on her toes and kiss him. She could practically feel the silky slide of his lips under hers, burned into her memory from a farce put on a year ago.

She wished she was free from fear, free from holding back. She wished she could express clearly and freely to him just how much he meant to her, in actual words.

She wished she could tell him she remembered.

She wished she could tell him she loved him back.

She wished so many things.

Instead, she gave in to the dog.

"Okay. C'mon. Right here," she squeaked Mr. Squeaky, and Royal was up on the couch in an instant, giving her big, wet, doggie kisses. She looped her arms around him, giving him a squeeze as he all but bowled her over. "You're so cute!" she cooed, petting his sleek, golden coat.

She might not have her wishes. She might not have _him_. But at least for tonight, she wasn't alone.

A knock on the door resounded through the apartment.

Kate froze. So did Royal, sensing her caution.

"Stay here, boy," she commanded quietly, crossing to the door, quickly checking the peephole to see who it was before she threw it wide open. "Castle, what do you want?" she demanded, angling her eyebrow in just the right way to let him know she was amused rather than annoyed.

He breezed in past her as if he owned the joint. "His ball rolled out of the bag. I only notice when I was about to-"

He stopped short, staring in disbelief at Royal, who was giving him his happiest doggie smile, tail thumping heavily against the couch cushions.

Castle turned slowly to look back at her, a devious grin lighting up his features. "You let him on your couch?!"

She shut the door, sashaying past him to take up her previous position on the couch- feet on the coffee table, dog snuggling next to her, her poker face firmly in place. "Got a problem with that?" she asked challengingly.

He shook his head with comic enthusiasm, before a thought crossed his face. "You know, I was thinking..." he began leadingly, crossing to the couch and plopping himself down as close to Royal as he could get, thus a little too close to Kate. She willed her cheeks to not blush, but she had a feeling she lost that battle. "Shared custody doesn't have to mean just one or other of us. We could actually share him for an evening."

Royal turned to greet him with face licks. Traitor.

Castle gently pushed the dog away. Unphased, Royal stood in the tiny gap between them, then turned around and flopped so that his hind legs were pressing Kate more firmly into Castle's side, while the treacherous pooch settled his head on his front paws so he could look up at Castle adoringly.

She kind of didn't blame him. She would, too, if she were the one in his lap.

"Movie?" she asked, not actually sorry for the excuse to keep him there.

He smiled, handing her the remote and letting her choose, before gesturing to her lean against him. He looped an arm over her shoulder, and she took a deep breath, stilling the butterflies in her stomach and relaxing into him, choosing to take the leap.

By the end of the movie, all three occupants of the couch were cuddled into each other, fast asleep.

* * *

_Thoughts?_


	21. Drunk Hugs

**21. Drunk hugs -Requested by Morgan (MsMorg) (my awesome beta and partner in crime for this series) and also by Dianna (Dmarx) (who is amazing and lovely)**

* * *

As Montgomery slid out of the booth, Kate moved to follow, ignoring the howls of protest from the boys.

"You can't leave yet, Beckett. Party's just getting started!" There was a definite slur in Espo's speech.

"Yeah- we were going to whip you two at pool," Ryan's eyes were a brighter blue than usual, but in spite of the amount of alcohol he had consumed, his words were completely articulate. Irish heritage, after all.

"Sorry, boys, I need to get going," she replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Josh was due to get off shift soon, and, much as she wanted to stay, she needed to make the other night up to him.

Ditching him for Castle and the Old Haunt twice in one week, case related or not, was not conducive to a healthy relationship.

Montgomery was still chatting to Castle even as he donned his coat, and it wasn't until he turned to bid the boys farewell that Castle noticed she was leaving, too. He slid out of the booth, wobbling unsteadily, almost tripping over in his eagerness to reach her.

"You really have to go?" he asked, no doubt attempting puppy dog eyes, but due to his level of inebriation, the over exaggerated pout he produced made her choke back a giggle.

She wasn't drunk either.

Not much, anyway.

Just... social.

"Yeah, I do." There was no way she was bringing Josh's name into the conversation. She hated the way her boyfriend's name caused the light in her partner's eyes to dim.

He offered her a goofy smile instead, relieving her of her coat and holding it open for her. She turned so she could guide her arms in.

Somehow, he stumbled as he slid the coat down her arms, colliding with her back and gripping onto her for dear life while he found his balance.

Only he stayed.

He settled his arms more securely around her so that he was embracing her from behind, sighing as he buried his nose in her curls.

She couldn't help but lean back into him, just for a few seconds.

Then she caught the boys snickering at them out of the corner of her eye.

Dammit.

She straightened up.

"Castle!" she hissed. He mumbled an apology and released her, watching as she stalked towards the exit.

When she glanced over her shoulder, he was moving back to the booth to rejoin the boys.

His movements were completely steady.

* * *

_Thoughts?_


	22. Platonic hurtcomfort hug from behind

**22. Platonic hurt/comfort hug from behind sick!fic (Prompted by Nic/CollieMacKenzie- "Combine as many as possible!")  
**

* * *

He glanced up to see Alexis hesitating at the top of the stairs. "Be right back," he murmured, pressing a kiss to his girlfriend's temple.

He leaped up the stairs two at a time, skidding to a stop when he reached the landing.

It was empty.

Huh.

Moving down the corridor, he saw his daughter's bedroom door standing open. She was standing at her window, looking out across the city.

He tapped on the door, leaning against the frame. His baby girl was a grown up now, and sometimes that meant he wasn't sure about just how to approach her. He was trying to respect her space, but most of the time he just wanted to scoop her up and cuddle her in his lap and kiss her booboos away.

It just didn't work like that any more.

She turned her head slightly, but remained staring out the window.

"Did I do the right thing?" she asked suddenly. "I just... it was so awkward having Mom here while Kate was staying, and Mom was getting bored anyway and Gram always gets a little anxious when Mom's around because they really don't like each other, and if I hadn't been sick, none of this would have happened, and I just feel so..." Her ramblings were cut short by a sharp coughing fit.

Castle pushed away from the door frame, wrapping his arms around his beautiful girl from behind, murmuring soothing words into the crown of her head.

"Hey, no. Alexis, no. You've been amazing, in spite of being sick. I'm really proud of you. Where's all this coming from?"

She slumped into him, leaning her head back on his shoulder. "I just... when I was a kid, I would have killed for her to come when I was sick, you know? You did such an amazing job with me, and most of the time I forgot she wasn't here, but sometimes when I got sick, I just wanted my Mom to fuss over me, you know? And this time, I finally got what I wanted, and I couldn't wait for her to leave. What kind of person does that make me?"

He pressed a kiss into her beautiful red hair. "It makes you human, Alexis. Your mother... well, she's a force of nature. It's okay to not want to deal with that when you're unwell. It just means you're growing up."

She turned in his arms, tucking her head under his chin. "What if I don't want to grow up just yet?"

He grinned, squeezing her tightly, before guiding her over to the bed to tuck her in. "Rest, sweetheart. And when you wake up, Kate will be at work, and it will just be you and me. We'll have pancakes and icecream and watch all your old Disney movies. Deal?"

She grinned up at him, reaching up to fling her arms around his neck like she used to when she was small.

"Deal," she croaked.

He settled her back under the covers, kissing her forehead as he moved away. "Rest, Pumpkin. I love you."

"Love you too, Dad."

* * *

_Thoughts?_


	23. Comfort BOOM hug

**23. Comfort BOOM!hug -Prompted by both AlexMack32 (who runs the amazing fic rec blog on Tumblr- seriously, go check it out!) and a guest, who signed themselves Jayce Gish**

* * *

_"I'm speaking, of course, of Special Agent Shaw."_

The grin from their light banter over hot chocolates lasted through most of her evening routine. It was pure heaven to step under the spray in the guest bathroom and wash off her day. Granted, her usual toiletries weren't available, but that which the Castle's possessed were a lot nicer than the utilitarian supplies- or lack thereof- in the precinct locker room.

It wasn't until she was donning the borrowed sleepwear- sweatpants and a t-shirt, both Castle's- that the events of the day began to truly hit her.

Maybe it was the slightest hint of Castle's scent lingering in the fabric- she refused to think about why his smell reminded her of security and a place she could let her guard down- and next thing she knew, she was sobbing.

Dammit.

Couldn't she have waited til she was across the hall, safely tucked up in his guest room?

She wiped her face with the corner of her towel, hanging it neatly on the rack, pushing her emotions down as she concentrated on hanging it as straight as possible.

Her apartment had been blown up by a serial killer.

And she was off the case.

No big deal.

She could do this.

Opening the door, she all but ran into Castle, who was standing poised to knock.

"Hey! I was just checking to see if you need anything," he stuttered, his eyes sweeping over her form, awkwardly dwarfed in his clothes. Aaaaand she wasn't wearing a bra. Great.

"I'm fine, Castle. But thanks," she replied, scrambling to make her poker face. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"You sure?" he asked, and she rolled her eyes.

He stood staring at her, and she glared at him.

"What?" she asked asked as the silence stretched. He looked down, shuffling his feet.

"I just... promise not to shoot me?" he asked quietly, no trace of his usual humor.

She snorted. "No."

He looked at her pleadingly, obviously conflicted about whatever was on his mind, then shrugged. Next thing she knew, his arms were around her, gently cradling her to his chest. She held herself stiffly away from him at first, but that damn scent wafted all around her, hypnotizing her treacherous brain, making her limbs go all soft and pliable, melting into him.

It wasn't just the physical pleasure of hugging a man, although there was certainly an element of that, too. There had to be, with her braless breasts pressed up all too appealingly to his broad chest, and the evidence of the effect she had on him was pressing against her stomach.

No, it wasn't just that.

He was strong.

She knew he was, intellectually, but she had never really thought about it before. His chosen name was really quite appropriate, now she thought about it- he truly was a castle- a fortress, ever present, unmoving, dependable, and secure.

She sighed, all her cares slipping away as she drifted in his arms, all her armor somehow resting and mending and piecing itself back together in the safety of his arms.

Finally, she released him, looking up at him with wonder.

She didn't feel like crying any more.

She felt whole, rested, ready to face the battle that tomorrow would bring.

A grin broke out across her face with the realization.

He looked hesitant at first, then his own smile lit up his face in response.

"Good night, Castle," was all she said as she slipped past him to her room.

"Until tomorrow, Detective," he replied.

* * *

_Thoughts?_


	24. Teddy Bear Hugs

**24. Teddy Bear Hugs (Prompted by Katherine/The-KLF)**

* * *

He didn't know if it was too late or too early. All he knew was the bed beside him was missing his wife, and therefore he was stumbling around the loft in the dark.

He didn't need to go far.

Moonlight streamed through the living room windows, bathing the occupants of the sofa in the silver fairy light of predawn.

The three occupants of the sofa were curled up together, two of them fast asleep. The third stared up at him, unblinking and inanimate, clutched between the other two.

His breath caught in his throat at the sight, then he scampered as quietly as he could back to the bedroom, scrambling for his phone, inevitably making more noise as he tried to mute his movements. Then he crept back, and quietly snapped a few photos.

This moment had to last.

Unfortunately, his wife's cop instincts had only become more pronounced since the toddler cuddling into her had entered their lives. Her eyes blinked open, and it took less than a second for her to take stock of her surroundings.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," he replied softly. "Want me to take him?"

She nodded. "He should go back to bed," she agreed.

Easing his arms under the boy, he lifted him carefully. The bear slid out from the child's limp arms, and Kate reached for it from her position on the couch. "I got it. Right behind you. Go!" she commanded, and he turned to the stairs, navigating them with fastidious regard.

He hugged his son close for a moment before tenderly tucking him into his bed, sweeping the lad's locks aside to press a kiss to his forehead. Descending the stairs, he stopped short at the sight of his wife, still sound asleep on the sofa, her arms wrapped tightly around her son's teddy bear.

The bear stared up at him unblinkingly again.

He didn't have the heart to wake his wife again, but the idea of returning to an empty bed was unappealing.

The bear was still staring at him.

With a sigh, he grabbed one of the couch throws and eased into the tight space next to his wife, gently covering them both. He wrapped his arms around both his wife and the bear, holding them close in his embrace as he drifted off to sleep.

He was woken in the morning by the sound of the camera, his wife's tinkling laughter, and a pouting toddler tugging at the bear in his arms.

"Mine, Daddy," the boy demanded.

Rather than releasing the bear, Castle swooped his arms around his son, cuddling the boy close in the early morning sunlight, even as the boy hugged the bear like a long lost friend.

"Mine," he whispered.

* * *

_Thoughts? _


	25. Rise Hospital Hugs

**25. Rise!Hospital Hugs (for Morgen)**

* * *

"_Hey, Castle."_

She was smiling at him. Oh, God, she was smiling at all.

He barely even noticed Josh excusing himself. All he could see was her.

She was so pale, her hair was in wild disarray, and her huge, dark eyes were too big for her face.

He had never seen her look so beautiful.

He waited until Josh was gone before he approached.

She made some comment about how awful she must look. He couldn't help but negate that.

"I just never thought I'd see you again."

His eyes swept over her again, and in spite of her pale face, a light blush stained her cheeks.

He wanted to hug her. Just to reassure himself that she was safe.

He suddenly became aware of the huge bouquet in his hands.

"Can I just...?" He let his voice trail off, placing the flowers down with the rest, and perching on the edge of her bed awkwardly.

Her breathing became more shallow, and he wasn't sure if he was helping or hindering, especially when she gasped "Castle, what are you doing...?" but he just really needed to...

He reached for her gently, carefully sliding his arms around her, cradling her protectively.

After a moment, she melted into him, weak, tiny hands fisting into his shirt.

He was hugging her. She was alive.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair. "I just – need this. You're alive, Kate. You're going to be okay."

Under the smell of the hospital, she still smelled like Kate. He filled his lungs with her, not realizing there were tears in his eyes until they were running down his cheeks.

With something between a gasp and a sob, Kate began crying into his shoulder, great, heaving sobs such as he had never seen before. Every intake of air seemed to hurt her – given the fact that she'd just survived a bullet, this wasn't surprising – and he did his best to hold her close and reassure her without jostling her.

"I'm sorry," she finally hiccuped as she gained control of her emotions.

"It's okay," he replied with a smile, releasing her just enough to help her dry her tears. She half-sobbed a laugh, self conscious once more. He grinned in response, overjoyed at seeing her so... _alive_. "I'm here, Kate. Whatever you need, I'm here. Even if that means you need me to back off."

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and she leaned into it.

"Castle, I... there's Josh, and... I know you hope... after you said..." she stuttered. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, effectively silencing her.

"Whatever you need, Kate," he said.

She closed her eyes.

"What if that's you?" she asked, barely even a whisper.

"You've already got me, Kate," he replied.

* * *

_Thoughts?_


	26. Hate Hugs

**26. Hate!Hugs ("Back when they REALLY hated each other- the first couple of eps" prompted by 1822andallthat) (Love you, B!)**

* * *

"_Castle, if you're coming in with me, you'd better be armed. Backup's in my glove compartment_."

He all but skipped back to her cruiser, scrambling with both hands through the place she had indicated.

Nothing.

"I can't find it! It's not..." his voice trailed off when he saw her leaning against the car next to him. Her hip was jutting out, her eyes raked over him hungrily, and her entire demeanor had changed in a split second from no-nonsense cop to a woman who simply oozed sex.

She bit her lip as she leaned in toward him, maintaining eye contact from beneath her eyelashes.

All the air escaped from his lungs.

"Castle," she said, her voice low, breathy. He swallowed, barely breathing as she made a come-hither gesture with one finger. "I just wanted you to know how much I've appreciated your help on this case," she whispered in a voice that was going to fuel his fantasies for months.

He scrambled out of the car, standing as straight and tall as he could.

She came even closer, running her hand up his chest and around the back of his neck, tugging him gently down into her embrace.

When he reminded his arms how to move, he slid them around her, enjoying the feel of her feminine curves wrapped around him.

Sexy as hell.

She ran her long fingers up into his hair, and he relaxed into her touch, enjoying the way her hands danced down again. They moved constantly, never settling in any one place – across his shoulders, down his arms...

...then his hand was jerked back toward the hand hold on the door frame, and the next thing he knew, she was slapping her cuffs on him. She danced back out of his reach, a pleased, smug little smile on her face.

"This time, you're staying put," she said, turning and heading into Tisdale's apartment with the guys, leaving him calling out to her to release him.

In no time flat, he was diving for his wallet and the spare handcuff key therein, desperate to be anywhere near the action – and her, again.

"Cuff me once, shame on you. Cuff me twice, shame on me."

* * *

_Thoughts?_


	27. Rise Hugs

**27. Rise!Hugs (Prompted by the amazing, incomparable Bex/AnnieXMuller)**

* * *

"_I can. Because if this was an accident, I've got nowhere to start. If this was an accident, I've got nothing. The guy who shot me is gone. Dick Coonan, gone. Hal Lockwood, gone. Montgomery, gone. My mom … everybody is gone, Castle_."

He stared at her for a few moments, his heart shattering as he watched the tears welling up in her eyes.

He was still so mad at her.

A whole summer, and he'd heard nothing.

Yet before him stood the woman he was in love with, grieving over more loss than any person should have to face in a lifetime.

He had a choice. He could choose to sit here, give her space as she blinked back the tears and squared her shoulders once more.

Aw, hell.

He could never let her go through this alone.

He'd promised _always_, and he meant it.

Even after this last summer.

In about two strides, he was up out of his chair and carefully wrapping his arms around her.

Just like he'd wanted to do in the bookstore.

Just like he'd wanted to do in the hospital.

She held herself tall and rigid for a moment, before dropping her head onto his shoulder and melting into him, trusting him to hold her up.

A corner of his brain whispered to him to be careful with her, that he didn't know whether she was still in pain or how much, so he only held her loosely at first.

Then he felt her breath catch in a near-silent sob and felt a damp patch begin to grow on his shirt, right on the shoulder she was leaning on, and his arms reacted on impulse, tightening around her and crushing her into him, holding her safe like he'd been wanting to for months.

"I'm here, Kate," he whispered into her hair over and over as she cried. "I'm here. I'm _here_."

* * *

_Thoughts? _


End file.
